


Deal

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Deals, I refuse to spell it anything other than scrinarii, M/M, They don't actually fuck but hey, Wow I'm the first fic in that ship!, reader interpretation, scrin listens to Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Firebrand tries to make a deal with an old 'friend'





	Deal

Wow this place was gross. No wonder Scrinarii spent half the time there. Firebrand approached the table he knew Scrinarii was at. It was quite obvious, considering he was probably the only damn hipster there.

"Scrin." Firebrand said, trying not to be too loud, even though Scrinarii was wearing headphones. Luckily, he grabbed Scrinarii's attention, who glanced up before chuckling, taking his headphones off, placing them around his neck. Firebrand could barely hear the obvious sound of Gorillaz playing.

"Well well well, if it isn't the piece of toast himself." Scrinarii taunted. "Nice hoodie." Scrinarii said, pointing at the hood converting Firebrands face. There was a good reason for that, it being the fucking burns covering his face.

"Shut up, I need your help." Firebrand said though grit teeth.

Scrinarii cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You need my help? Damn, how deep of shit are you in?" He asked. Luckily, nobody else was in the area around them, aside from like one person and one family who were both on the other side of the place.

"Shut up. Just come with me, and hope your shit isn't stolen." Firebrand said, grabbing onto Scrin's hand.

"Don't be gay." Scrim taunted, pausing his music and putting his headphones down.

"You are literally a homosexual." Firebrand rolled his eyes, pulling Scrin with him. "Watch for the headache." Firebrand smiled. He loved fucking with Scrin.

"You better not-" suddenly they were in his room in the Collective headquarters. "Oh fuck! Asshole!" Scrin yelped, clutching his head. "Wow, you're a dick." Firebrand rolled his eyes, taking off his hoodie.

"Thanks. But I seriously need your help." Firebrand said, no longer smiling. Scrin groaned, taking off his sunglasses, showing off his red eyes that contrasted from the black scleras.

"Why do you need my help?" Scrin asked, slightly less pissed off. "Yo, your scars look pretty bad, you feeling alright today?" He asked, sounding concerned. He got closer, and gently (surprising for him) put a hand to the burn scar on his cheek.

"I thought you didn't want to make things gay." Firebrand said, hissing at the cold hand touching the burn. "I actually need your help here. Shits going down with the collective."

"Yeah, I saw." Scrin said, not removing his hand still. "Why do you need my help?" Firebrand noticed in this moment how short Scrin was. Almost an entire foot shorted than him.

"Information. Journal. Past events." Firebrand explained, pushing Scrin's hand down, which made him realize what he was doing, blushing slightly. "Put them together, put your shitty hacking skills to the test. Help me out. Both me and past me."

Scrin smiled. "What's in it for me?" He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not gonna fuck you if that's what you're implying." Firebrand said. Scrin made a face that just made Firebrand laugh. "Do me a solid?" He asked.

"Gonna need more than your appreciation, my dude." Scrin said, still bargaining. Firebrand groaned. "Money wouldn't be preferable, yknow."

"Are you pushing the whole sex thing? Because I wasn't joking." Firebrand said, his voice glitching slightly. Whoops.

"Nice lie. Your voice does the thing when you lie, remember?" Scrin said, chuckling, making it Firebrands turn to flush. "But still, what's the deal here? I help you with your little thing, and you give me...?"

"God, do you ever shut up?" Firebrand asked, growling slightly. "We can work it out when the time comes, alright?"

"Fine, it's a deal, but I expect something in return." Scrin chuckled, grabbing Firebrands hand, shaking it. God, what had he agreed to?


End file.
